


To Know Him is to Love Him

by Slut_4_Jagermeister



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Greed Island Arc, M/M, blowjob, crazy slots origins part 2, mention of gon's kidnapping angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slut_4_Jagermeister/pseuds/Slut_4_Jagermeister
Summary: Ging helps Kite finesse his Hatsu, with an added reward
Relationships: Ging Freecs & Kaito | Kite, Ging Freecs/Kaito | Kite
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	To Know Him is to Love Him

“Summon the Clown, Kite.” Ging’s hands slowly slid down from his waist to his hips, and curled around the prominent bones there. His breath was hot against Kite’s neck as he said it, sending a shiver down his spine. 

“You’re distracting me.” Kite whined, but made no attempt to pull away. The grip on his hips tightened before unfolding, fingers getting ever closer to the reason behind his tightening pants. 

“Am I? Good.” An errant hand brushed across his hips, and Kite barely bit back a throaty moan. “Distractions happen in battle. You need to focus. Conjure the clown.” He paused and stood on his tiptoes to place a soft kiss to the back of Kite’s neck. “Now.” It was a command. 

A shaky hand crossed his body left to right as he used Gyo. A tense moment passed where Kite worried he had failed when that annoying beep echoed through the clearance, signaling the Hatsu’s arrival. 

“Oh fuck, MY EYES! What’s wrong with you two PERVERTS?!” It screeched. 

Kite could feel Ging smirking into his back. He supposed it did look bad. His master was pressed up behind him, hands basically hovering over his cock. The tight pants didn’t help either, showcasing his growing erection. As if reading his mind Ging squeezed him through the trousers. 

“Make it roll.” Kite grit his teeth. The hand that had gripped him was absentmindedly ghosting over his length, and the other had slithered up to cup around his neck, applying light pressure. Somewhere in the distance Slots was still spouting off, frantically floating and cursing. The thing truly had a mind of it’s own, much to their shared fascination. 

He had meant to choke out ‘osu’, but what vocalized instead was some combination between a growl and mewl. His hips flexed, seeking contact. The hand around his throat tightened uncomfortably.

“Ah, ah,” Ging chided. “Not yet.” Kite gulped and fought to control his aura. Slots would continue to exist indefinitely if he didn’t fire a weapon, after all. Suddenly it froze and rushed to his side, yelling its signature intro. 

“I GOT A SLOT MACHINE IN MY MOUTH, IT GOES FROM 1 TO 9. EACH NUMBER SUMMONS A DIFFERENT WEAPON. THIS IS MY…  _ CRAZY SLOTS _ . GIVE ME SOMETHING GOOD- BRRRR” an eight appeared on its tongue. 

“Ugh. Bad roll.” Kite muttered as a baseball bat materialized. Before he could register what was happening Ging had whirled him around by the shoulders, grinning wickedly. 

“You should make saying that a condition to piss it off, and make the weapon stronger.” His eyes were so bright and excited it made Kite uncomfortable. Not that it was the first time. 

“How would that make a bat of all things stronger?” Ging smiled wider. 

“You trust me right?” Kite’s mouth went slack.  _ More than anything _ , he would’ve said if either of them had been brave enough to admit their feelings. They’d been fucking for years now, but on the rare occasions they popped back into society they’d act as if they hardly knew each other. Kite was no stranger to the crass comments Ging would make if an onlooker made a coy observation or caught Kite staring too long. 

Alone, it was an entirely different story. The true one. 

“Of course I do Ging-San.” He rolled his eyes at the use of an honorific. “I’ll think about it.”

“Hit me with it so we can try another roll and test out my theory.”

“I don’t have all day, bastard!!” The bat yelled. 

“See? That’s a busy hatsu!” Reluctantly Kite grabbed it and tapped Ging with the end. 

“ARE YOU SOFT IN THE HEAD BOY? Go CRAZY!!” Kite’s mouth twisted. 

“Go away.” It did. Ging was in his space again in an instant, staring intently at his lips. 

“Very good.  _ Very _ good. How many rolls do we have left to see?” Kite had to think. 

“Four.” Ging cocked his head. 

“Be honest, did you choose the weapons?”

“No.” 

“Hm.” He looked off to the distance. “Very unusual.” They stood in silence for a while, the wind blowing their hair all around. Suddenly Ging turned, his eyelids low and lusty. 

“Want that reward?” 

“What?” Ging crowded him again, and within a few steps back he’d connected with one of the only trees. Deft fingers found the buttons of his trousers while his master kept intense eye contact. He licked his lips. 

“For completing the exercise. Where did you think I was going with this earlier?” One of Kite’s hands gripped a shoulder tight when his half hard cock was freed. It would have felt lewd if he wasn’t used to making love under the open sky. Ging knelt. 

“If I knew doing that would earn me a sexual favor I bet I’d have my Hatsu mastered long ago.” A warm calloused hand gripped him and slowly pumped. 

“That tongue is sharper than your katana, as ever. Are you admitting you haven’t been using your full effort while we're training?” Kite rolled his eyes. 

“Of  _ course _ I- ohhh.” Ging’s tongue was slowly trailing the underside of his cock. 

“You’ve got to stop growing,” he complained, “or I’ll need a stool to suck you off.” Ever since he’d had access to regular meals he’d been under some never ending growth spurt. He snorted so hard his head hit the back of the tree behind him. 

“Ow.” That pain was soon replaced with pleasure however, as a warm mouth enveloped him. Ging’s tongue swirled around his head before he swallowed him whole, his throat relaxing to take most of him in while a hand gripped his base. Kite watched himself disappear into his master’s mouth and groaned, his hips involuntary thrusting. Ging sputtered. 

“Sorry…” Kite could feel his cheeks and ears reddening. Ging was taking deep breaths as he fumbled with his belt buckle. He rose up a bit to slide his pants down past his knees. The sight of his equally hard cock made Kite’s twitch. 

“No… don’t be sorry.” He met his stare dead on. “I want you to fuck my mouth. I can do this.” It was a challenge, then. A new thing to be conquered. Kite knew the type of game they were playing now. 

“Alright. Come here.” He grabbed a handful of spiky hair and led him back. Ging was not the kind of man to waste time. He took his cock back into his mouth, and didn’t stop until his nose brushed against Kite’s pubic bone. When he looked down at the handiwork he could see Ging’s eyes were watery before he pulled back. 

A hand gripped his ass and yanked, encouraging him to continue. Very well. He started slow, gently rocking his hips. Ging’s throat gave with each thrust, allowing him to bottom out. His eyes fluttered closed, savoring the sensations as he gradually picked up the pace, when Ging’s deep moan reverberated against his manhood and sent fire up his spine. Kite’s eyes flew open, and he nearly came on the spot. 

Ging was touching himself. 

The hand that wasn’t grasping Kite’s hip in a death grip was pumping furiously around his own cock as he somehow managed to swallow and lick at his partners. His hand left his hip to cradle and swish Kite’s balls. 

“Gods.” He moaned between thrusts. He could feel his body tensing and tightening like a bowstring, ready to snap.

And snap he did when Ging came. His master practically yelped around Kite’s cock as he released onto the ground, and the sight was enough to make Kite’s eyes roll backward. And so his seed ran wet and hot down Ging’s throat, who took it without falter despite his own climax. Kite nearly collapsed against the tree. He gripped his hat to ground himself as Ging disentangled himself from his body. Master coughed and met his eyes. 

“I enjoyed that.” Kite barked out a laugh.

“Yeah, I did too.” Unbidden Ging used his mouth to clean the left over cum from his dick, and Kite cried out, still sensitive. 

“Now it’s my turn to apologize.” 

“It’s fine. Promise.” Ging wasn’t convinced. He frowned at Kite and began packing his bag wordlessly. 

Kite gave him a sultry smirk. “Want to train some more?” Ging had gotten serious all of a sudden. 

“No, we need to get back to the Gordeau Desert.” They shared a sobering look.” The desert was close to Whale Island, Kite knew. Gon had been an unspoken, off limits topic since they had lost custody of him years ago. He would be close to eight now. It took him back to an old memory. 

_ “Kite, if he gets to you before he gets to me, promise you’ll just take him and his friends on one of your nerdy nature trips, yeah?” He hadn't been sure how that would even be possible, since they spent all their time together, but nodded anyways.  _

_ “Mmm, okay, but won’t he run into you too?” Ging looked stricken.  _

_ “No, not if he’s got a crowd.” He laughed nervously before regaining control of his face. “You know I don’t do well with crowds….” he trailed off.  _

_ “Yeah, I know you’re a scaredy cat.”  _

_ “One more thing. Promise you won’t tell him about us and the years we were raising him.” Kite’s brow furrowed.  _

_ “Why? I’m sure he’ll want to know-“ Ging was pacing now.  _

_ “I just. I just have a feeling it would tarnish whatever good memories of his childhood that he has. If it was anything like mine, it was peaceful. Fun. You know? I’m not explaining this right. God. If he’s anything like me, and I  _ know  _ he is, then-“ Kite grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him.  _

_ “You don’t have to explain anything. I promise.” All the tension in his body dissipated instantly like morning mist. He nodded, mute, and sunk against his shoulder.  _

_ “Let’s go to bed.” Kite took his hand and led him to the cot in the corner of their motel room. He fell asleep to the feeling of Ging running his fingers through his long silver hair, something he seemed wont to do when he was nervous.  _

“Are you ready?” Ging asked. The moment was gone and he was back to himself, one hand braced on his hat. Kite mirrored him, dressed again. 

“After you.” They took off at top speed, due West. 


End file.
